Secret Society (episode)
"Secret Society" is the forty third and forty fourth episodes of . As the Justice League undergoes training to trust each other, Gorilla Grodd organizes a Secret Society to bring them down. Plot Part I After J'onn J'onzz and Green Lantern fail to capture Shade from stealing a computer chip, the League decides that they need to train. Shade was able to escape thanks to Giganta who picked him up on a Hummer. He soons finds out thath Gorilla Grodd and Giganta (who was fiercely loyal to Grodd) had formed the Secret Society All members had their own motivations and they included: Shade (who was offered the chance by Grodd to be a master criminal), Sinestro (who has sworn blood oath against all Green Lanterns), Killer Frost (who is there simply to kill), and Parasite (who wanted revenge against Superman). In its formation, Grodd took pains to encourage a more cohesive organization in order to avoid the infighting of Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang. His first plan was to rescue Clayface from Morgan Edge's mansion where Killer Frost froze Morgan. Grodd tells Clayface that he'll help him find a way to return Clayface to his true identity of Matt Hagen after they defeat the Justice League. The Secret Society defeated the Justice League the first time they met, but Grodd decided to spare them since killing them in a warehouse was not "classy" enough. The Justice League then start blaming each other for their faulty performance, questioning the League's effectiveness and purpose. The episode ends with all members walking away in a different direction. Part II Flash tries to track Shade, but walks into a trap and is captured by Sinestro. Batman is captured as well after he tries to rescue Flash. The rest of the League is eventually captured in their training facility with the exception of Green Lantern, who follows his captured comrades to a trap. The League is taken to a stadium in Gotham City to be executed in front of a crowd, but are saved by J'onn J'onzz who happened to be impersonating Clayface. He releases his captured friends and the League battles the Secret Society. The League is victorious in the end, but realize that they have some issues that need to be worked on. Continuity *Shade refers to the two previous incarnations of the Injustice Gang, as shown in "Injustice For All" and "Fury." *Grodd makes his first appearance since "The Brave and the Bold," and refers to the accident with his mind-control helmet caused by Flash. Background Information Production Notes Trivia *With the exception of Killer Frost, each member of the Secret Society belongs to the rogues gallery of one of the members of the Justice League in the DC Comics except for J'onn J'onzz and Hawkgirl: *Brian George replaces the late Brion James as the voice of Parasite; *In the comics, Giganta is often portrayed as a brutish woman, whereas in the DCAU she is almost excessively feminine, even girlish (by contrast, Jennifer Hale voices Killer Frost as excessively rough and masculine). *Also in the comics, Giganta is a human scientist who gives herself the power of self-magnification, not a genetically modified ape, as she is in the DCAU. *The exchange between Shade's thug and Flash is a spoof on Lloyd Bentsen's famous cutting remark to Dan Quayle during the 1988 U.S. Vice Presidential debates: "Senator, you're no Jack Kennedy." *Sinestro claims that his beams move as fast as Flash does, the speed of light; in fact, Flash's top speed, exhibited in "Eclipsed" and , "Divided We Fall" is still slower than the speed of light. Cast Uncredited Appearances *Ron Troupe *Shanna Squires Quotes Category:Justice League episodes